The Legend Of Zelda: El Principio De Todo
by Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul
Summary: Acompaña a Link en su aventura para derrotar el mal de antaño que se creía destruido hace millones de anos. Esta ves con ayuda de 3 Dioses. 2 de ellos aun viven pero el tercero murió por protegerlos y quien era esta Diosa. Para saber mas Lee esta pequeña historia UWU y soy "nueva escribiendo" y perdon si hay malas letras ortograficas espero que sea de su agrado mi historia escrita
1. Chapter 2

Capitulo Prologo El Principio De Todo.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SEGA y La Leyenda de Zelda les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Nota: Esto es un crossover todos los personajes de la Leyenda de zelda, ahora son erizos.**

**Notas 2: No estarán los personajes de Sonic todos los Hylian serán Erizos y esta historia fue hecha sin fines lucros; solo la historia me pertenece y ciertos personajes que son OC Son Míos.**

**Pensamientos del personaje ***Holas*.

**Pensamientos del autor **[Eh creo que si XD].

Capitulo Prologo El final y un nuevo comienzo.

En los tiempos remotos, donde aun había paz existió un poder dorado; dejado por las 3 diosas, Din Nayru y Farore, creadores de este mundo.

Las diosas le confiaron, la reliquia sagrada trifuerza, a 3 dioses: Ilambus The Dragón, Gobernante de los cielos, y soberana del pueblo Celestial. Hylia que protegía las tierras debajo de los cielos, junto a su hermano gemelo Link… ambos guardianes y portadores de dichas reliquias sagradas.

Hasta que dicha paz se termino; un día un ser oscuro irrumpió esta paz, creando una guerra para obtener el poder: "La Sagrada Trifuerza".

Ante eso los 3 portadores de dicha, reliquias decidieron intervenir. Y pelear aun con todo su poder, combinado con los 4 Dragones Celestiales, y el poder de los Sabios, no fue suficiente hasta que se tuvo que dar un sacrificio a cambio para que la guerra terminara.

La Guardiana Ilambus con todo el poder que le quedaba, y sabiendo que su destino era terminar de estas manera.

Con su poder logro derrotar al ser maligno llamado, Sebastián aun con su derrota quedo su alma; eh Ilambus tomo una decisión, despojándose ella misma de su divinidad encerró a Sebastián; es un sello… pero antes de hacerlo Sebastián; maldijo a su pueblo, encerrándolo en un lugar sin luz, hasta el día en que se corrompan y quieran venganza, contra los que los encerraron. Culpando a los Hylian.

Con esto Ilambus, utilizando su alma purifico las almas de sus habitantes; con la caída de los seres celestiales, y la muerte de la Guardiana Ilambus.

Hylia no tuvo otro remedio más que ocultar el sello, quien fue ocultada por la Sabia de Celestial*la única que no fue maldecida, y sigue aquí* y lo oculto.

Con esto para prevenir otro desastre igual a este Hylia, junto con su hermano ambos dejaron su divinidad; dejando sus cuerpos divinos y creando unos mortales, para cuando llegue el día en el que Sebastián, rompa el sello Hylia y su hermano estarán preparados.

Desde entonces, se han trasmitido esta historia a cada una de las razas de generación en generación, entre las razas de las tierras inferiores, a la cual llamaron Hyrulean, gobernado por la familia de Hyrule, y descendientes de Hylia y su hermano.

No obstante en esta leyenda; se han olvidado de un pueblo. Desaparecido por el mal, y que algún día resurgirá. En su gloria con la ayuda de un héroe, una princesa con ayuda de la sierva de la diosa, 7 elegidos y una sacerdotisa de otro mundo.

Aquí se marca la historia del Principio de todo en donde se vuelve a desencadenar, un nuevo mal.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero que les haiga gustado soy muy nueva en escribir historias, ha si que por favor dejen REVIENS y se aceptan ideas constructivas gracias.


	2. Chapter 1

El Principio De Todo Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SEGA y La Leyenda de Zelda les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Nota: Esto es un crossover todos los personajes de la Leyenda de zelda, ahora son erizos.**

**Notas 2: No estarán los personajes de Sonic todos los Hylian serán Erizos y esta historia fue hecha sin fines lucros; solo la historia me pertenece y ciertos personajes que son OC Son Míos.**

**Pensamientos del personaje ***Holas*

**Pensamientos del autor **[Eh creo que si XD]

El Principio De Todo Capitulo 1 El comienzo del destino

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SEGA y La Leyenda de Zelda les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Hyrulean**

Han pasado siglos desde la derrota…del ser oscuro el mismo que desterró a los seres celestiales.

Con el pasar de los siglos; se fueron olvidando de dicha leyenda y paso de ser a un mero cuento de niños para leer…pero no todos se olvidaron de dicha leyenda…la familia real de Hyrulean son los único que conocen la verdad sobre la leyenda, la batalla de los 3 dioses, que protegía los poderes dejados por las diosas, la muerte de la guardiana… y la maldición que recayó sobre su pueblo; ellos lo llamaron los seres del inframundo.

**Inframundo**

Es un lugar donde se dice, que si entras en este lugar…pasaras al mas allá donde una tribu, quedo encerrada en lo más oscuro…o eso es lo que se cuenta.

La tribu celestial fue llamada desde entonces, el inframundo hogar de las personas que. Fueron maldecidos por Sebastián, no obstante el sacrificio de su guardiana…hizo que la gente no fuera corrompida por la maldición.

Uno de los 4 dragones celestiales Poseidón…fue absorbido junto al pueblo quedando como único ser que había visto la batalla.

A pesar de milenios de encierro…los seres del inframundo eran muy pacíficos, y sus características cambiaron, ya que muchos usaban pulseras en mano, tobillos. El cambio de tono en los ojos…algunos azules, rojizos brillantes con pupilas rasgadas. Y sus vestimentas eran negras con franjas azules y una marca en espiral en la frente.

**FIN DE LAS LEYENDAS CON TADAS DE RASA HYLIAN E INFRAMUNDO OWO**

En el inframundo todo era paz y armonía, gracias al líder de dicha tribu…Poseidón elegido por la propia guardiana Ilambus…protector…y dicho creador de la academia de magia, caminaba plácidamente por las calles…en la noche bajo un hermoso ocaso, cuando se vio una luz que venía de la estatua de la Guardiana Ilambus. Cuando la luz se desvaneció encontró a 2 niñas recién nacidas, una hermosa eriza de pelaje café y negro, mientras que la otra tenía adherido un casco en la cabeza, y su pelaje color rubio como si fuera el sol [desde que Poseidón vio la última vez el sol XD] con pequeños mechones rojos en las puntas del pelo, y observo como ella abría su único ojo visible derecho, y pudo observar el color de sus ojos tan azules como el cielo y el mar, se notaba la vida e inocencia que llevaba ¡pero su pregunta es! ¿de dónde vinieron estas recién nacidas? Y como fueron a parar aquí.

Poseidón: Guardiana Ilambus, de donde habrán aparecido estas bebes, será que tiene que ver con tus de signos que me distes. Antes de dejarnos mi señora, prometo cuidar de estas bebes hasta el día en que crezcan.

Con eso se retiró hacia la academia, que futuro les espera a las hermana The Axis, así es como se marca el destinos de estas pequeñas…es el comienzo del principio del todo. Y el comienzo del resurgir de las cenizas de un antiguo mal.

**CONTINUARA_**

Espero que les haiga gustado soy muy nueva en escribir historias, ha sí que por favor dejen REVIENS y se aceptan ideas constructivas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

El Principio De Todo Capitulo 2.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SEGA y La Leyenda de Zelda les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Nota: Esto es un crossover todos los personajes de la Leyenda de zelda, ahora son erizos.**

**Notas 2: No estarán los personajes de Sonic todos los Hylian serán Erizos y esta historia fue hecha sin fines lucros; solo la historia me pertenece y ciertos personajes que son OC Son Míos.**

**Pensamientos del personaje ***Holas*

**Pensamientos del autor **[Eh creo que si XD]

Capitulo 2 Que es esta sensación.

Han pasado más de 15 años, desde que las pequeñas niñas fueran adoptadas, y ahora hoy es el día; en el que Submali y Luna se graduaran, de la escuela de magia. Pero una de las hermanas submali, se sentía muy extraña ella sabe que algo hasta a punto de suceder hasta que escucho una voz.

Voz: "Es hora de cumplir los designos y tu destino….Es hora de que salga a la luz….y que te reúnas con el héroe de las profecías…".

Submali: Quien ha dicho eso….Hay…*Hasta que apareció su hermana mayor Luna*

Luna: Submali hermana que haces allí, se hace tarde hoy es el día en que nos graduamos *decía su hermana*

Submali: Sabes algo luna….Acabo de oír una voz acaso no la has escuchado*le pregunto a su hermano y le respondió*

Luna: No...no le he escuchado por cierto submali, has estado muy extraña estos días te pasa algo*le pregunta un tanto preocupada*

Submali: Tu sabes….Luna sobre las historia que nos han contado nuestro ancestros, sobre la guerra que hubo….nuestro pueblo sucumbido ante la oscuridad y nuestra única luz es el ocaso un ocaso eterno.

Luna: ….Si pero solo son historia no….Ho es que piensas que si existen.

Submali: Luna…. ¿Yo sí creo que si existan….ah no importa? Deben ser cosas mías vámonos que se nos hace tarde*tras decir esto se fueran a la escuela de magia del inframundo The Dark Ness*

Mientras que en otra parte en un mundo distinto….

Se encontraba la princesa Zelda buscando a su hermano Link por todo el castillo pero no lograba encontrarlo ha sí que decidió acudir a sus, mejores amigos Sara The Sheika Panda y su hermano gemelo Sam, ambos amigos de Zelda y Link.

Los hermanos gemelos pandas practicaban sus habilidades, de combate y de magia..Pero se pregunta el porqué siempre debe de haber vigilancia si ha habido paz durante siglos.

Sam: Habeces me pregunto porque debo de hacer esto. Es aburrido sabes Sara.

Sara: No lo es además para eso somos guerreros no…Nacimos para proteger la familia real de Hyrulean.

Sam: la que me toco; además de aburrida _._UU*mientras esquivaba la técnicas de su hermana*

Sara: A quien le dices aburrida "Fuego de Din"*Y utiliza su hechizo de fuego y casi le da a su hermano si no lo esquiva*.

Sam: Hey¡ Casi me calcinas ¬O¬ no tenias, porque ponerte haci sabes*cruzando sus brazos*.

Zelda: Ohh chicos aun siguen entrenando, por cierto no han visto a mi hermano...Lo he estado buscando, y no lo encuentro.

Sara y Sam: Su majestad princesa Zelda*ambos se inclinan ante la princesa*

Zelda: Ya les dije que solo me digan Zelda, además hemos sido amigos desde la infancia. Por cierto han visto a mi hermano, lo eh estado buscando y no lo encuentro*les pregunto a lo que le respondieron*

Sam: No lo he visto Zelda, pero debe de suponerse que debe de estar en el templo del tiempo es en único lugar. Donde puede estar también*observando a su hermana Sara*.

Sara: Ahh está bien lo buscare yo bueno nos vemos después*se tele transporta lanzando un objeto brillante y desaparece*

Templo del Tiempo…..

Se encontraba Link viendo la famosa estatua de las deidades que una vez estaban es este mundo, La diosa Hilya con su hermanos el dios de la guerra, y la gran guardia de los cielos Ilambus, ellos lo dieron todo con tal te proteger nuestro mundo, y hubo muchos sacrificios como los habitantes de los cielos. Nadien sabe lo que les ocurrió, pero solo la familia real de Hyrulean lo sabe.

Link: Es increíble pero...Ilambus me suena ese nombre…y siempre al mirar esta estatua, me pone muy nostálgico…Pero porque¡Porque¡*su mirada es tan nostálgica tanta que pone su manos en su corazón*

Link: Que será esto, mmm…Pero aun haci debo de regresar al castillo, Zelda debe de estar buscándome*retirándose cuando de repente aparece una luz enfrente de link, que lo ciega por unos momentos*Pero que es esto.

…: Finalmente lo encuentro su alteza, su hermana lo ha estado buscando por todas partes*cruzándose de brazos*

Link: ¡Ehh!...Hay no puede ser, Sara cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que note aparezcas haci de repente*frotándose aun los ojos*

Sara: Mil perdones_._UU pero aun haci, cuantas veces se le ha dicho que no salga, haci del castillo sin ningún escolta. Podría haberle pasado algo.

Link: Lo sé, pero es que es muy aburrido es palacio además. Hoy es el día en el que se celebra el festival Hilyan no. Y vine a visitar este sitio.

Sara: Hay Link jamás cambiaras hehehe, regresemos al castillo*y con el mismo destello Sara y Link desaparecieron.

Continuara…

Espero que les haiga gustado soy muy nueva en escribir historias, ha si que por favor dejen REVIENS y se aceptan ideas constructivas gracias.


End file.
